


Be It Ever So Humble...

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Marnie and the Shark [19]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it alright if I admit I'm confused by the turn of this conversation?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be It Ever So Humble...

Margaret clicked on her phone as she drove home from work on Friday evening. She turned down the radio.

"Hello."

"Hey baby. Where are you?"

"On my way home."

"Me too."

"Really? I was starting to forget what you looked like."

"Oh ha ha. I can't wait to see you." He said.

"You'll have to; I'm having dinner and drinks with friends tonight. You'll probably be passed out from exhaustion when I get back."

"We have tomorrow. Are the kids back from your sister's?"

Margaret honked her horn.

"Move it turkey! I'm sorry, what did you say honey?"

Bruno laughed.

"The kids…are they with Isabel?"

"Yes, until Sunday. So I will see you tonight?"

"Yes. I love you Marnie."

"Love you too. I gotta go…traffic is insane. See you later."

"Bye."

Margaret hung up the phone and dialed Sophie.

"Hey Maggie."

"Hey. Can I ask you a favor? I think I may need to stop at your place after dinner."

"You got it. Just let me know."

***

Bruno got to the house a little after nine. He couldn't help but smile at the mess the kids left in the living room before going on their weeklong vacation with their aunt and Uncle. He went straight to the bedroom, dropping his suitcase and jacket on the bed. Six days he'd been gone this time. Two and a half in Manhattan and the rest traveling the country. John Hoynes was trying to be the next President of the United States and it was only a week until the convention. A few upstarts wanted to get in the way.

One of them, Senator Kerry Whitford, had already called Bruno for assistance. He also fielded a phone call from the Independent Congressman from New York, Charles Partridge. The Democrats were getting ready to make possible a feat that not accomplished since FDR and Truman. Bruno didn't know how he felt about strategizing a dark horse campaign. He did know that he would feel better with another idealistic, yet flawed moralist in the White House then John Hoynes. More and more that man was rubbing him the wrong way…maybe it was time to get out.

There were other phone calls he had taken while away on business that Bruno had not discussed with anyone, not even Margaret. Both MSNBC and Fox News wanted him to host political roundtable shows on their networks. American offered him an adjunct professor position that would hit the tenure track after four semesters. His friend Adrien Knight, the TV producer wanted Bruno to move out to LA and be a highly paid consultant on his new political drama/thriller for Showtime.

Looking in the mirror and brushing his hair after a long shower Bruno knew the time had come to settle down. Duty called until at least the end of the year…he would be knee deep in the next Presidential election and the aftermath. By January though, he wanted to be out. He smiled when he felt her arms slide around him, caressing his stomach.

"Hey you." She planted kisses on the nape of his neck.

"I am sick and tired of going away." He grumbled. "But I have to admit I love the greeting when I get back."

"I love it too." Margaret squeezed him. "I missed you."

"Me too. Hey baby, am I too fat?"

"You are perfect Bruno Gianelli, and the smug side of you knows it. Who are you trying to impress, some bright young thing?"

"Well I wasn't going to tell you but it seems as if she wants me. I cannot disappoint her, can I?"

"I should think not. She better get you before you need to light a bonfire under there to get it hard." Margaret replied.

"I really hope you're joking." Bruno said after laughing.

"Of course I am. C'mon honey, let's go to bed."

She let him go and Bruno turned around. Margaret was dressed in a red satin robe.

"Is that new?" he asked, clearing his throat.

In the bedroom, Margaret had cleaned off the bed, turned off the TV, and lit a few candles. She just smiled as she opened the robe and let it fall to the floor.

"OK, I definitely like what is under the robe better. Damn, I think my heart is beating too fast."

"Are you alright?"

Margaret walked toward him but Bruno stopped her.

"Don't move. I just want a moment to stare."

She was dressed in a red sheer bra and panty set. He was not sure if he had ever seen her look so comfortable in her own skin. It was certainly some sexy skin.

"Why don't you lie down on the bed and relax? On your stomach please."

"Yes ma'am."

Bruno did what she told him. Margaret climbed on him, settling on his thighs. He groaned softly.

"You OK?" she leaned to nibble on his earlobe.

"I am now. Tell me what you are doing."

"You've gotten impatient in your old age."

"See, that is where you are wrong. I have always been impatient."

Margaret smirked, drizzling coconut oil on his back. Bruno gasped.

"Baby, what is that?"

"Shh. I want you to relax." She worked the oil into his muscles. "Drop everything from your mind and take really deep breaths."

Bruno breathed slowly, letting her voice guide him.

"I missed you so much when you were away. Every night I squeezed your pillow and inhaled your cologne."

"Did you touch yourself baby?" Bruno mumbled.

"Shut up, no."

He moaned as she worked his tired muscles.

"God, you are so tense. When is the last time you went to the doctor?"

Bruno mumbled something unintelligible. Margaret decided she was going to make him an appointment first thing tomorrow. Well, she might be busy first thing, but definitely before sundown.

"They promoted me to Director of Hospital Affairs two days ago. It is a nice raise, but that is not why I took it. I actually get to do some PR work…come out from behind the scenes a bit. That is exciting."

"Mmm, exciting. Damn that feels…ohhh."

"You should spend more time relaxing. You work too hard and I have to tell you that it concerns me."

"I, f, bibby." He muttered.

"Excuse me? Repeat that."

Bruno lifted his face from the pillow.

"I'm fine baby. Promise."

"Don't you dare make me that promise. Turn over please."

Bruno rolled as Margaret lifted herself. She settled back on his thighs, opening the towel. He smiled; the sheer bra was gone.

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." She drizzled the oil down his chest.

Bruno sighed, closing his eyes as she worked it into his skin. He dug his hands into her hips, loving the way that she moaned.

"I am supposed to be helping you relax." She said.

"I am quite relaxed now, thank you baby. Move your hands a bit lower…let's see what happens."

"I have something you'll like more than my hands." Margaret replied.

"I can think of nothing more relaxing than that."

Bruno tangled his fingers in her hair as Margaret went down on him. It felt fantastic; she had cultivated quite a process over the years.

"Marnie! Oh God! Baby!"

He released with a groan and smiled as she licked him clean. She cuddled in his arms.

"Why are you so good to me?" he asked.

"I don't know. It must be the sex. But I can't say for sure because it's been so long so I am just venturing a guess."

"Do I need to prove myself Hooper? I'll have you know that I still have it."

Laughing, Margaret rolled over on the bed. Bruno settled on top of her. He pushed a stray hair from her cheek.

"You gonna stare or make love to me?"

"Stare."

She laughed again, drawing his face down for a soft kiss. Bruno slid inside her, all softness and warmth. Margaret arched her back as she accepted him. She gripped his back and moaned.

"Bruno, Bruno." She whispered.

"Oh God baby."

"Don't stop! I need you."

He pushed up her thighs, driving himself deeper inside her. Margaret thought she would split in two and could not think of a better way to go. He was so strong, so masculine; she could barely find the words to tell him how much of a turn on it was.

"Oh God! Uhh…"

She was close and Margaret cried out as Bruno climaxed. He thrust a few more times and she came too, exhaling as he rolled over onto the bed.

"Were you holding your breath?" Bruno asked.

He pulled her close, pushing the covers down to fondle her breasts. Margaret sighed, loving the attention.

"No. Mmm, that feels good. I missed you so much."

"Should I go away more often so I can come home to this?"

Bruno bent to suck her hard nipple. Margaret ran her fingers through his hair.

"You go away…ohhh…enough, thank you very much."

They were quiet for a while. Bruno made love to her with his mouth and eager fingers. Margaret squirmed and giggled in appreciation.

"You know what I love?" he whispered.

"No, tell me."

"That all these years later I am still fascinated by you. Not just your body, though your body is certainly fascinating. All of you."

"I am starting to droop and sag." Margaret complained. "It's like an extra hour on the treadmill these days."

"You are beautiful, bite your tongue. I should be on the treadmill."

"We have one downstairs; get to know it. It might now despise you."

Bruno laughed.

"Marnie?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad I'm back. Being on the road does not hold the same allure it used to."

"I know."

"I miss you guys when I am not here, and I think I should be here more than I am."

"Your job requires travel." Margaret replied.

"Well, that is not OK with me anymore. Home is not just this house…home is wherever you are. Where the kids are. When I'm not with you, I am moody and irritable. I miss you terribly and I am not doing my job effectively."

"That's so sweet."

She wrapped her arms tighter around him as she started to fall asleep. He seemed tense again and Margaret thought he might be nervous. The only time he had ever been nervous was in the birthing room when she was having Brian.

"I want to get married Marnie. I want to be a real family and I want the kids to be proud of us."

"What?"

She sat up some and really looked at him. Dammit, he was nervous.

"Margaret Antonia Hooper, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God."

She pulled away, wrapping the covers around her like a security blanket. They stared at each other for a few minutes and nothing happened.

"Marnie?"

"Oh my God."

"I have a ring." He said.

"I don't want a ring." She replied, shaking her head.

"What? You don't want…"

Bruno stopped when Margaret burst into tears. Full-blown sobbing tears like he had not seen in a long time. He rubbed her shoulder.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you crying?"

"8 years I have waited to hear you say that." she struggled to catch her breath. "Oh God, I don't…I don't."

"Stop crying baby." Bruno hugged her.

"I wanted you to love me." She sobbed.

"I do love you."

"I mean before."

"Is it alright if I admit I'm confused by the turn of this conversation?"

Margaret pulled away from him and got out of bed. She wrapped herself in his robe, pacing the floor.

"It seemed like it was never going to happen. Every time I thought I was close, you would pull away. Now here we are and I don't know what to do."

"You don't want to marry me?" Bruno asked.

"Bruno, its not…"

Bruno climbed out of the bed too. He got down on one knee in front of her and took her hand.

"Marry me Marnie. Complete our family and seal our happiness."

"We're not like other people. How do we know this will seal our happiness?"

"We don't know. I don't see why it won't though. C'mon, let me show you the ring."

"I don't want the ring." She held up her hand. "I have a ring. I haven't taken it off in 12 years and I won't now. If I become your wife, this is all I need."

"If?" Bruno asked.

"Just please put your arms around me."

He stood, holding her tight against him. Bruno had to admit his shock; he did not foresee this problem. He figured he would propose, she would say yes, they would make love, and then sleep. Except now, it looked as if she might say no. Yeah, he definitely did not see this coming.

"Do you not want to marry me?" he asked.

"I want to think about it."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because life changes are hard at 46. This arrangement, though far from perfect, has been our way for so long."

"You said you hated it Margaret."

"Yeah."

"Were you lying?"

v "Of course not. I don't want to fight."

"Hey, hey, we are not fighting." He held her face in his hands. "No matter what you decide I am not leaving you. I want to be with you and I want to shout it aloud. Margaret, I'm old and I want to make some changes. Good changes."

"Don't make too many changes. I just keep thinking about when I first had Teddy and you stayed. It was weird Bruno; we lost something."

"It was new. You were pregnant and I finally surrendered to my feelings. Whoa, that made me sound like a wuss."

She smiled.

"It did a little bit."

Bruno kissed her.

"Come back to bed. We'll sleep on it, tomorrow I will go and get the kids, and we can do something as a family. OK?"

"You can't tell them about this Bruno." Margaret said as he threw the sheets over them. "Not yet."

"There is nothing to tell…we haven't done anything. Besides, I don't even think Teddy understands that we're not married. Just relax."

"Are you upset? I'm sure this was a grand gesture on your part."

"Not all that grand. The ring is really something though, a real bruiser. I picked it out all by myself and I thought that would make you smile."

"I am smiling. Take it back OK?"

"Yeah. I gotta tell you baby, I thought it would be easier than this."

"Have we ever been easy? I love you though, you know that?"

"I've heard tell. I love you too and that is why I want to get married. I'm not going to pressure you…we have time. I'm sensing a sisterhood conference call."

"Shut up." She laughed.

"They're going to side with me, just so you know. They love me. I think even deep down Diana loves me."

"No, she doesn't."

"You're right. Goodnight Margaret."

She kissed him twice.

"Goodnight."

Bruno fell asleep quickly. He took two flights today and had probably been up since sunrise. When she was sure he was asleep, Margaret got out of bed, dressed in his robe and crept downstairs. Pouring herself a glass of wine and taking his cigarettes, she went out and sat on the porch swing. Wow, he proposed. She didn't see that one coming at all. What she really didn't see coming is that she did not eagerly accept.

It was not that she didn't want to marry Bruno. She already had the dress, location, and honeymoon destination picked out. Still, that was all in her head. Reality was much more complicated. They had been playing the back and forth game since Brian was born. Nothing would have ever come from their love affair if she had not gone to his hotel suite that night…if she had not gotten pregnant. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. Bruno didn't have to be the amazing father he turned out to be.

He could have walked away. He could've been a check daddy, which everyone including Margaret, thought he might be. It was because of, and through their children that she saw the better side of him, the side he always tried to hide when they were together the first time. Their family was real life and edging close to 60 Bruno wanted real life.

Could they live together, 24-7-365? That was anyone's guess. It was probably what scared her the most. Well, that and his ability to remain faithful. Margaret was not one of those women who felt the need to badger him when he was on the road; trust was a big part of their relationship. Bruno always looked but never touched…hell she didn't even know if he was looking much these days. She remembered old Bruno, for lack of a better term. Could a man change his womanizing ways? He may want to, but could he really. For example, why did he still carry a condom in his wallet? They didn't use them; he didn't need them.

"Hey, can't you sleep?"

She looked up and smiled, though he saw in her eyes he had startled her.

"No. I thought I left you snoring."

Bruno sat beside her. He lit his own cigarette, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I have been sleeping alone for six days. I didn't want to do it tonight. I know when you can't sleep you come down here. Wanna talk puddin?"

She loved when he called her that, though it wasn't often. She knew why he did and that made her love it even more.

"Why do you keep a condom in your wallet?" Margaret asked.

"Do I? Next time you're looking in there, check out the expiration date. Its probably older than Teddy."

"Mmm hmm."

"If you don't choose to marry me Margaret, I can live with that. I won't love you any less. I can't even tell you why I'm being so damn diplomatic about this but I am."

"Will it hurt you?"

"That's a silly question. What do you think? We don't have to be married for this to work though…it works now."

"I love you and I want to be your wife. I just, I need time to work through all of this confusion."

He nodded. He wanted to know how long but didn't ask. He should have just proposed on Christmas Eve like he wanted to, but something didn't seem right. There was no use, in Bruno's mind, to dwell on this. There were only two answers and Margaret would give him one. Whichever one it was would not change his feelings. If it turned out to be no Bruno would bide his time and ask again. He would ask every year for the rest of his life until she said yes. That was all he could do, that and love her. While patience had never been close to the top of Bruno Gianelli's list, it looks like he was getting ready for a serious lesson in it.

"Lets go to bed." Margaret said, standing up and taking his hand.

"Are you going to sleep?" he asked.

"I should. I've had a long day. C'mon," she pulled him up. "I know how tired you are. All of this will still be here tomorrow morning."

They went into the house with their arms around each other. Both managed to sleep though their minds raced, and the morning sun brought new questions and concerns. This was all supposed to be easy but nothing had ever been for them. Even though it was sweet and beautiful, it was also scary and complicated. The neverending journey continued.

***


End file.
